nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamsah
Tamsah is the main antagonist in Sahara 2. He is voiced by Jemaine Clement. Appearance Tamsah is the large, overweight Nile Crocodile with dark kelly green skin with dark yellow skin on on his chin, chest and belly. He has razor sharp teeth and neon green reptilian slit eyes. Personality He is also very intelligent, nasty, flamboyant, merciless yet very formal, rude, arrogant, narcissistic, devious, sarcastic, short-tempered, pompous, sadistic, nihilistic, power-hungry, dangerous, cunning, ruthless, cantankerous, persuasive, wrathful, vituperative, vengeful and manipulative, holding a vendetta against a rich family of snakes for a prolonged period of time. He has a really big attitude problem and a dark, wicked sense of humor. He also compared Michael to an apple and crushed two apples when speaking to him on different occasions. Biography Tamsah is first seen relaxing in the hot spring while watching Ajar's family and Eva's family arguing each other from Slasher and Crusher's point of view and decides to help them get along better. Relations Trivia *Tamsah bares a strong resemblance to Bog from the 2012 Guatemalan film The Outback (released in America as Koala Kid). *He shows the similarity to Bradley P. Richfield from Dinosaurs. *He is similar to the following villains: **King K. Rool from Donkey Kong series. They both have crocodile related, with King K. Rool is the malevolent ruler of the Kremlings, while Tamsah is a crocodile. **Tamatoa from the Disney 2016 film Moana. They both voiced by Jemaine Clement. They both are singers. ***Tamsah's song has the same tune as Tamatoa's song "Shiny" (from Disney's Moana). **Ursula from the Disney 1989 film The Little Mermaid. They both enjoy making deals with people, though they often twist those deals to their favor. They both have minions that they care about. **King Louie from the 2016 Disney live action film, The Jungle Book, a remake of the 1967 animated classic. Both have a big passion for shiny things and a desire to become as powerful as mankind. **Lots-O' Huggin' Bear from Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 3. Both of them eventually became deceptive and backstabbed the protagonists (Woody and Ajar). **Ratigan from Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. Both of them have a very dark, malicious sense of humor and an inflated ego. **Hopper from A Bug's Life. Both try to destroy a lower level of animals and force them into giving them their food. **Bill Sykes from Disney's Oliver & Company. They both can ransom rich girls (Jenny and Eva). They both feed their own henchmen. **Mr. Perkins from Despicable Me. They both are selfish and short-tempered. **However the only difference is that while Tamatoa, King Louie and Mr. Perkins were the secondary antagonists in their movies, Ursula, Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, Hopper and Bill Sykes were the main antagonists. *His voice sounds very similar to Christopher Walken and late Vincent Price. *The roars used for Tamsah were used for Swimming Sharptooth from The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water and Sharptooth Pack from The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Characters Category:Sahara Category:Sahara 2 Category:Netflix